


Disturbed

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: The second story in the Discovering Series. This is Ziva's report on the event she witnessed, and her reaction to what she saw.





	Disturbed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

I am more than a little disturbed today.

Not by what I witnessed earlier in Autopsy. But by what I witnessed earlier in Autopsy.

Oh, dear. Pull yourself together Office David. You are always telling Tony to make his reports more precise, more accurate, kindly follow your own instructions.

The fact that I saw Agent Gibbs kissing Doctor Mallard does not disturb me in the slightest. Really it doesn’t. Given that I myself, like Agent Gibbs, is bisexual, to be troubled by the sight of two men kissing would be more than a little hypocritical. I know that I am many things, not all of them pleasant, but I do not believe I have ever been hypocritical.

No, what troubles me is that I did not know about their relationship.

I pride myself on my investigative skills. Indeed it was I who found out about Agent’s Gibbs’s first wife and daughter. Two people about whom no one else knew, except, whatever they say, Doctor Mallard. Therefore, I should have learned about Agents Gibbs\\\\\'s relationship with Doctor Mallard, especially given the longevity of it.

Even had Agent Gibbs not told us that it was a long-standing relationship, I would have known. There are differences between the embrace and kiss of a short-term relationship, and one that is of longer standing.

I hope that neither man gets into any kind of trouble because of it. I did not like the look on Jenny’s face when she saw them. Not, I suspect disciplinary action or disapproval would bother either man, at least not for their own sake. However, they would be bothered for one another.

Poor Doctor Mallard, he looked particularly upset by what we had seen. But as I said, not for his sake, his sexual preferences are really quite clear for anyone to see, but for Agent Gibbs’s sake. 

I wanted to go to him, put my arms around him and reassure him. Yes, I. I who shies from the casual hugs people tend to bestow on one another. I who shies from any kind of contact, except during the sexual act. I wanted to hug Ducky. Naturally I did not. I could not. I just wished to do so.

The thought of that also disturbs me a little. Or rather, it disturbs that it does not disturb me as much as it should. I fear that maybe my decision to allow myself to become more integrated into the team, was not necessarily a wise one.

However, it is not one that I regret making. Something else that perhaps should disturb me; but does not.

I do hope that Gibbs is able to reassure Doctor Mallard that people will not be troubled by what they saw. At least those who matter will not be. And anyone who is does not matter.


End file.
